The Joy of Sawk
by randombushgirl
Summary: Throh has it pretty good living with his brother Sawk. But Throh's life turns upside down when one of their training battles goes horribly wrong. Now Throh must cope with having an idiot brother. Join Throh as he makes new friends, has new adventures, and even finds his trainer. will things ever get back to normal? Find out as the joy of Sawk begins. Thanks to my friend who helped.
1. prologue

This was written with the help of my friend who likes to call herself Batman

**Prologue**

I don't know why I agreed to it. Even though it was a harmless training fight, the end result was disastrous. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me. My name is Throh. I live in pinwheel forest of the Unova region, with my brother Sawk. He is the reason why my life is soooo…..different. But it wasn't always like that. Getting back to the point, we had set up camp for the night near a great cliff. This was back when Sawk was smarter than me. Sawk suggested that we have a practice battle for training purposes only, not for fun. See, I had recently learned a new move called Counter, and wanted to try it out. I had agreed, not knowing that I would regret it later.

As we started the battle, it occurred to me that we shouldn't be battling so near to a cliff. But I didn't think much of it. Now I wish that I had. Sawk attacked me with a multitude of low kicks and karate chops. I figured it was time to show off my new move. I waited, then used counter. Counter is a move that hits back with twice the force that your opponent has inflicted on you in the last two turns. I used counter, and Sawk flew backwards, off the cliff. I raced down the cliff side as fast as I could. Sawk was out cold on the ground. I carried him up to the top of the cliff. A few hours later he woke up. Now let the joy of Sawk begin…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A few months passed after the incident that caused my brother to turn into a complete idiot. Ever since the incident, Sawk felt the need to show his love by giving me a present every week. The only problem with that is every time I would get a gift from Sawk, it would always be the same thing, a pair of socks. So to get back at my idiotic brother, I gave him the exact same thing for Christmas. But to my dismay, instead of yelling out in annoyance Sawk gave a cry of pure joy. Then to make matters worse he decided to give me a hug...

For five hours straight!

But of all the bad ideas I've had over the last few months, the worse was when I decided to take Sawk to the new mall on Route 9.

We had just entered the mall when Sawk pointed to one of the restaurants, StarBucks. I ordered a Caramel Mocha Lotte', but then...

"Saaaaawwwk! Give me a Happy Meal!" My idiotic brother demanded. I mentally face-palmed.

"Uh, I'm sorry Sir, b-but we don't have Happy Meals here." The Panpour behind the counter said in surprise.

"Give me a Happy Meal!" Sawk demanded once again.

"B-but-" She tried to explain.

"HAPPY MEAL!" Sawk yelled. Now I was really frustrated.

"SAWK! It's a Frikin StarBucks, not McDonalds! Order a damned Coffee!" as soon as I said that, I realized my mistake. Sawk's eyes grew so big that I thought they would pop out of their sockets.

"On second thought, get him a Happy Meal." I said to the employee.

"No" Sawk said, turning to the Panpour "I want a coffee."

So I got Sawk the same thing I had, big mistake. It all went downhill from there. I spotted a Game Stop and remembered that I had promised Sawk to get him some video games. Sawk and I split up to look at the games. I was looking at getting Skyrim when Sawk came up to me carrying an armful of games.

"Sawk..." I sighed, picking up the first game.

"Scribble Nauts? Seems reasonable." I told him. But then I saw the rest of the games in his arms.

"Dora the Explorer? Sawk!" I looked up at him, only to get a full blast of Bambi eyes. I hate it when he does Bambi eyes, he knows I can't refuse!

"...FINE!" I said through clenched teeth. Sawk started jumping for joy. "But, you have to put the rest of the games back where you found them." I told him.

Sawk nodded happily and went to put the games back. I walked up to the counter with our four games, only to find a sleeping Zoroark.

"SAAWWWK!" I almost jumped out of my skin I was scared so badly.

"SAWK YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I yelled at my brother.

"Sawwk!" He said happily. Surprisingly, the Zoroark was still sleeping. Finally I noticed the little bell on the counter, next to a little sign that said 'Ring for service'. I picked up the bell and rang it. All of a sudden, the Zoroark bolted up.

"S'not my furret!" He yelled. Then he saw us.

"Ung...welcome to Game Stop how can I he- *Yawn* help you?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"We'd like to buy these games please." I said. He grabbed the games and started ringing them up.

"18.45 for Skyrim, 4.50 for Dora, 824 for Scribble Nauts, 24.99 for Minecraft, 20.99 for Sims..." Zoroark said, listing the prices as he went, wait...Sims?

"Hold on, I didn't grab Sim-...SAWK!" I yelled, finally realizing what must have happened. Another blast of Bambi eyes.

"FINE! We'll take Sims!" I sighed. My reply was a loud snore, Zoroark had fallen asleep. I rang the bell again, and the same thing happened.

"Socks Dipped In Cheese Dip!" Zoroark yelled.

"Saaaaawwwk!"

"*Yawn* that'll be $77.17" Zoroark mumbled. I took out the said amount and held it out to Zoroark, only to find him sleeping again. I repeated the process one last time.

"Peanut Butter On Old Man's Feet!" Zoroark yelled. Seeing the money in my hand, he took it.

"*YAWN* need coffee..." Zoroark said.

"We can get you some coffee if you need it that badly." I said, glancing over at Sawk.

"SAAAAWWWK! MY COFFEE!" Sawk yelled, holding his coffee defensively.

"Not your coffee, Sawk!" I said as I handed Zoroark my cup. I didn't really want it anymore anyway.

"thanks..." Zoroark said, taking a sip. His eyes widened immediately.

Oh-no, I've got a bad feeling about this...

Hey Peoplez! So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Was it good, was it bad? Tell me please! I would love to know! Until next chapter guys!

RandomBushGirl out! Sayonora Peoplez!


End file.
